dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wario vs Scourge
2019-06-25 (1).png|GalactaK Wario vs Scourge by Oofman789.png|Oofman79 What did Wario ever do to you.png|HumbleMorgana Wario vs Scourge DBX.png|ZDogg667 Wario vs Scourge '''is GalactaK's sixty-second battle, featuring ''Super Mario Bros. Wario and Sonic the Hedgehog's Scourge the Hedgehog. Thanks to Versus22 for the idea. Description S4E2! Mario vs Sonic! When the thieving, evil counterparts to Mario and Sonic duke it out, only one can survive! Who will it be, the ruler of Moebius or the master of disguise? I'ntro' NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! Bang! Crash! Wallop! Several enemies were sent flying as Wario shoulder dashed his way through towards the next treasure chest. After completing the puzzle required, he smiled at the treasure. Man, that boosted his bank account all right! He laughed to himself, as his wand, Goodstyle, appeared in front of him. Goodstyle: Sir, if I may be capable of interjecting? Wario: Wha- *quietly* Jesus Christ *normal volume* What is it? Goodstyle: That treasure you found is one of the seven Chaos Emeralds in this world. If I eat even one of them, your power would be boosted immensely. Wario mused to himself, with the wand calmly waiting for his master to give an answer. As Wario mused, he couldn't help but feel that a green blur was circling him. Eh, why bother thinking about- Scourge: All hail the king baby! Wario stopped in his tracks, looking over at the being that had appeared in front of him: Scourge the Hedgehog, ruler of this place. Wario looked dumbfounded for a second, and Goodstyle, sensing something was up, hurriedly disappeared. Scourge: Give me the wand. If it can eat Chaos Emeralds, then I can use it to defeat Sonic once and for all! Wario looked on at him for a few minutes, before promptly bursting out laughing. Wario: You think I'm just gonna give it to ya? Buzz off before you feel the might of the Purple Wind! Silent but deadly! With that, he changed into Sparky Wario, forming electricity around himself and firing a bolt at a dumbstruck Scourge. HERE WE GOOO! Scourge ducked underneath the beam, charging up a spindash and firing, with it hitting Sparky Wario in the stomach. Wario punched the hedgehog backwards, only to receive a kick and a homing attack from Scourge. As Scourge went in for another homing attack, Wario electrified himself, electrocuting Scourge. Wario then proceeded to change into Cosmic Wario and fire several beams at Scourge, with Scourge putting on a pair of brass knuckles, ready to crack Wario's head in at a moment's notice. he ran through the sea of lasers, only getting hit by one or two of the hundreds fired by Wario, pulled his fist back, and hit Wario as hard as he cound in the stomach, before bringing his fist up, breaking through Cosmic Wario's helmet and hitting Wario in the face. Wario spat out a tooth, blood gushing from his mouth, fired at both of Scourge's feet (they missed by a long shot), grabbed Scourge and punched him in the stomach as many times as he could, turning back into Thief Wario in the process. Scourge used a warp ring to escape from Wario's onslaught, kicking him in the back and trying a second shot, this time from above. However, Wario changed into Wicked Wario and flew away. Scourge used his warp ring again, this time to successfully kick Wario back down to Earth, during which time, he stole Wario's Chaos Emerald. While Wario glided back down, he made the mistake of changing to Dragon Wario. He landed on the ground with a definite thud, getting up to see Scourge sprint through his warp ring... and into a giant wall of fire. He fired out his chain, using it to wrap around Dragon Wario and pull Wario towards him in a Scorpion-esque manner. Wario turned back into Thief Wario and started up a shoulder dash as this occurred. Both met and hit each other, Scourge with a punch, and Wario with his shoulder dash. At this point Scourge reeled backwards. Wario did the same, laughing all the while. Scourge: Wha-- Why're you laughing? Wario: Wahaha! Have a rotten day! He turned into genius Wario and used his extendable boxing glove on Scourge several times. Scourge responded to this in the only way he saw fit: turning super. Wario's jaw dropped when he saw Super Scourge. Scourge flew at Wario, pummelling him several times. Wario tried using his boxing glove again. It failed. Scourge punched Wario into a nearby waterfall and flew in after him. However, it soon became apparent that Wario wasn't there. Suddenly, a torpedo caught Scourge in the back. He turned around to see a submarine piloted by Captain Wario. Wario: Wario number 1! I won, I wo-on! IwonIwonIwo-on! Scourge rolled his eyes and flew down. At the same time, Wario changed into Wicked Wario and flew up, both pulled their fists back, thrust their fists forward, and allowed their fists to collide. They were both forced back by the blast, with Scourge recovering first, flying forward and kicking Wicked Wario downwards. Wicked Wario changed into Cosmic Wario to fire several shots at Scourge, with Scourge flying out of the way of every single one. He quickly changed back into Wicked Wario to dodge the next shot coming his way. He then flew to where Scourge was, starting up some very nasty bowel movements. Scourge saw Wario flying towards his area and started pummelling Wario heavily, not stopping for the world, or anything. He finished off by spindashing into Wario's ample buttocks, aiming to destroy him from the inside. This would prove to be a mistake. pffffffft-''KABOOM!'' A mushroom-shaped cloud of methane obscured the battlefield, leaving both combatants unseeable to the naked eye After but a few seconds, it cleared, revealing two combatants, definitely alive. One, a green hedgehog, the other a yellow plumber wearing a thief mask. Both combatants got up at around about the same time, noticed that they were depowered, and groaned. Wario: D'oh I missed! Scourge: Dammit. What the hell was in that- that... Wario told him, before shoulder dashing the spluttering hedgehog backwards. Scourge retaliated with a punch to the stomach, and a drop dash to the head, which Wario countered by changing into Sparky Wario and electrocuting Scourge. Scourge screamed in agony, and was thrown onto the ground from the attack. Wario saw this as his opportunity and changed into Arty Wario, starting to draw something above Scourge. Scourge opened his eyes. How long had he been out for? Well, no matter, time to kill some dumbass. He tried to get up, but it was too painful to move. Wario finished drawing, allowing a stone block to materialise above Scourge. Normally Scourge would have dodged, but the high voltage that was still traveling through his body was too much for him to bear. He held up the Chaos Emerald to try and heal himself, but the stone dropped onto his barely conscious body, crushing it and the chaos emerald. Only his legs, thoroughly mutilated, were visible. Wario cursed himself for not keeping the emerald and ran out of the area, seeing that his work was done. Conclusion (Cue Greenhorn Forest - Wario World) This game's winner is: Wario! Trivia * I had been wanting to do a battle where Wario had his abilities from Wario: Master of Disguise ''for some time. * I'm experiencing a problem where I can't make TNs or Here We Gooo! images at all, so any of them at all will be appreciated, starting with the next battle. I'll let you know once I've resolved the problem. '''Next Time' Two characters of the Land of Dreams will duke it out in DBX!Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Mario Characters vs Sonic Characters Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Thief themed DBXs Category:Evil vs Evil Themed DBX Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:GalactaK Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs